


Over

by DangerRollins



Series: Carl finds himself [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russel and Carl have a big fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over

Carl sniffled a little as he walked slowly along the sidewalk. It was freezing cold and snowing all around him and he wished he had a thicker jacket. He thought he'd be fine without one,He was only going to be gone for a couple minutes and then right back in the semi-warm Gallagher household. Plus,He'd lived here his entire life. He thought he was used to it so he'd be fine,But he hadn't been out of the house for more than five minutes and he was already freezing. He sighed to himself as he continued walking,His Beanie slipping over his eyes every now and then,And his hands shoved into his thin jacket pockets.

"Stupid Frank." He mumbled to himself. The only reason he was out in this horrible weather was because Frank had promised to give him fifty dollars if he went out and got him some weed. It was the one time that Carl didn't have any on him,And he was kicking himself for it.

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" Russel asked him,Quietly. It was the first time he'd talked since they left the house. He'd noticed that Carl seemed down lately,But every time he mentioned it,Carl would either smile and say that nothing was wrong,Or he'd snap and walk out of the room,But Russel thought he might as well ask the question that'd been nagging at him now,When he couldn't just walk out. "Nothing." Carl answered before sucking in a sharp breath. He already sounded annoyed,So Russel thought about how he could carefully word his next sentence. "I'm not stupid." He blurted. Well he was never good with words... "Never said you were." Carl stated flatly. Russel sighed. "Something is obviously wrong. You've been snapping at everybody lately,You're barely around your family,You don't seem to like just chilling with me anymore...Seems like you're slipping away from everybody. Or at least trying to."

"Sorry it seems that way to you." Carl shrugged. Russel sighed again before shoving his hands into his own pockets. "It isn't just me. Everybody notices it. I wanna know what's wrong and I wanna know now." He demanded. He was sick of playing these games with Carl. He was sick of walking on egg shells around him. He missed the way Carl used to be. "We don't always get what we want." Carl mumbled. Russel stopped walking and crossed his arms over his chest. He stared at the back of Carl's head for a few moments before turning to walk the other way. If Carl didn't want him around then that was fine,He'd just go home.

"The drugs are this way!" He heard Carl shout after him. Russel simply put his middle finger up and kept walking. It wasn't long before he heard Carl running after him,But he shook his head. Now it was his turn to not want to talk. "I'm not apologizing,If that's what you think I'm going to do." Carl said. Russel didn't react,He simply kept walking. Carl sighed before letting out a small groan. He quickly grabbed Russel's shoulder to stop him from walking away. Russel rolled his eyes once they were facing each other. "...I'm sorry." Carl muttered. Russel shrugged. "Who cares? You'll just do the same thing next week." He said. Carl tilted his head and furrowed his brow and Russel sighed before talking again. "You'll get all quiet on me and when I ask you what the hells going on in your head you'll just snap at me or lie to me." He explained. "Why don't you apologize to me in advance for the next time you decide to be a dick?"

Carl couldn't help but crack a tiny smile. "You never take my shit." He nearly whispered. Russel simply crossed his arms over his chest again and looked up at Carl. They had a bit of a staring contest until Carl gave in and spoke. "Nothing is wrong,Okay?"

"Back to lying,I see." Russel said before pushing past him to start walking again,But Carl quickly grabbed onto his arm. "Let me go,Carl. I don't wanna talk to you,I don't wanna be around you just like you don't wanna be around me anymore." He growled. "That's not true and you know it." Carl scoffed. "Look if you have to know every damn thing,I'm just a little worried for Fiona that's all."

"Why?" Russel asked.

"She's in trouble again. Sean and her aren't getting along and he kind of fired her and she can't find another job right now. Bills are stacking up,She's stressed as hell and last night I saw her crying her eyes out. And her and Debbie aren't getting along. They're fighting every day and Fiona basically kicked Debbie out of the house. Now I don't know where the hell she and Franny are and I'm worried for them because as you can see,It's freezing. Frank is working my nerves and he seems to be every where I go,Ian is in one of his states,You know,He hasn't been out of bed in three days. Lip is just...Lip. I'm pretty sure he's been In a fight with a different person every day this week and he's been hanging around Frank and...I'm thinking about going back to selling drugs."

Russel didn't say anything for a few moments. He didn't know what to say. He felt sorry that Carl had to deal with all of that at once,But what he was really concerned about was the last sentence. "Are you insane?" He asked when he was finally able to talk. "You can't go back to selling drugs! I know it was an entire year ago,But you can't tell me you've forgotten about how hard it was to get out. You went to juvie!"

"I know." Carl mumbled.

"Why would you go back to that? You have a real job! You'd be stupid to go back-"

"Shut up!" Carl yelled before he could even think about it. Russel was taken aback. Carl almost never yelled at him. "Everybody always tells me how fucking stupid I am,And I already know that so I don't need you to tell me too!" He shouted angrily. "Do you think I wanna go back to selling drugs? You think I wanna go back to working the streets and running from cops and feeling nervous all the time?! I don't! But my family is broke and once again in trouble and somebody has to do something! You know who that person is gonna be? ME! Because Debbie has a baby to take care of,Lip is busy with college,Ian won't get out of bed,Fiona is too fucking worn out and Frank sure as hell won't get off his old ass to do anything for anyone other than himself!" He was starting to scare Russel as his shouting only grew louder. "Wait,No,Maybe I could ask Monica! Maybe she'll help me! Oh I forgot,NOBODY KNOWS WHERE THE FUCK SHE IS!"

"Carl,Calm down." Russel said,Backing away from him. Yelling had always made him nervous because whenever his dad yelled when he was around,It always led to his mother or sisters,Or sometimes even himself getting beat to a pulp,And Carl knew this. "Don't tell me to calm down." Carl chuckled evilly. "I'm tired of being calm. You know what else I'm tired of? You! You're always around,Breathing down my fucking neck! Always telling me to do the right thing,Always telling me to be nice,Always telling me to 'Be the better person'. Well fuck that and fuck you too! I'm done. I'm tired and I'm done."

"What do you mean you're done?" Russel asked quietly. Carl sighed and balled his fists up. "I mean we're over. I can't do it anymore. I have too much shit to worry about with my family and I can't deal with a relationship at the same time. Now if you'll excuse me,I have to go buy my dad some weed." He chuckled bitterly before walking off quickly. Russel made no attempt to follow him. He knew that Carl was just angry with the fact that he didn't know how to help his family,But he couldn't help but worry that maybe this time Carl was serious. Maybe he really did wanna break up.

"A year and four months." Russel mumbled to himself before slowly turning around to walk towards the direction of the Gallagher house. He was probably going to get yelled at for being there when Carl got back,But he didn't care. He was going to wait for the boy to calm down and maybe they could talk it out,Because a year and four months is too long of a time to just forget about.

*********

Carl sulked as he walked up the porch steps of his house. He opened the door and stepped in before slamming the door behind himself. Frank was unsurprisingly asleep on the couch with a beer in his hand. Carl dropped the bag of weed on him and then headed up the stairs. He sighed a little as he opened his room door,And gasped,Jumping a little as he noticed Russel on his bed. "What are you doing here?" He asked softly. He felt bad for the way he talked to Russel earlier. He had no right to flip out on him like that. It wasn't his fault that his family was insane.

"You're probably mad that I'm here and you're probably still in a bad mood because of earlier. But fuck your mood. Stay mad,I don't give a fuck." Russel spat,Hopping off the bed. "I have spent a year and four fucking months with you you bastard,And if you think I'm gonna let you give that shit up because of one stupid little argument then...You're right." He mumbled the last part. Carl raised his brows,Not knowing what that meant. "What?" He asked.

"I don't want us to be over. I like us,We go good together. You're nice to me,You've been there for me,I've been here for you. We have a good relationship. But I'm not an ass kisser. I've got too much fucking pride and I know that's not necessarily a good thing but,I can't help it. If you wanna break up with me then I'll go. We'll be done. All I'm saying is,Think about it." Russel finished and cleared his throat. He didn't know what to think at this point,So he'd allow Carl to think for him. If he still wanted to break up then they would,But if not then they'd take some time and talk about things. "I...Well-" Carl stuttered. "I didn't mean to be so mean earlier. I'm sorry." He told the older boy.

"I'm not worried about that right now. I said,Do you wanna break up or not?" Russel asked. Carl sighed. He didn't mean to upset Russel earlier. He didn't mean to yell or take his anger out on him. He didn't mean to get all in his face and blame him for anything. He didn't mean what he said about him always telling him to be nice and be the bigger person. He was actually happy that Russel always did that. His words often kept Carl out of trouble. But the one thing Carl had actually meant was that he didn't have time for a relationship. Things were too hectic. He just didn't have the time to deal with anyone other than family at the moment,Although Russel was becoming part of his family too...

"Yes." He whispered. "I wanna break up." He swallowed thickly as his heart started pounding in his chest. Russel stood still for a moment before looking down. He didn't say anything as he turned around to grab his coat and shoes off the floor. "It isn't cause of you." Carl said weakly. "It's me."

Russel laughed at that. 'It's not you its me.' That certainly was a phrase that was quite overused. "Say something." Carl pleaded. "Anything." Russel turned to look at him when he was done putting his shoes on and lacing them up. He didn't know what to say and his voice was caught in his throat. He thought that if he even opened his mouth he'd start crying right there in the middle of the room,And he refused to show Carl how much he'd hurt him,So he simply stared at him.

"I'm sorry. I really do love you-" Carl said. Russel sniffled a little bit and quickly wiped at the one tear that had tried to fall down his face. How dare that fucking fucker say that to him right now. He obviously didn't love him if he was breaking up with him. "I don't know what to say...I don't want you to be upset." Carl muttered. "Too fucking late." Russel barely mumbled. He couldn't stay in this room any longer. He was on the verge of sobbing and screaming at the same time and he needed to get away from Carl as soon as he could. There was no use in sticking around now.

"Russel please don't...Dont." Well Carl didn't know what to say. He just didn't want Russel to be sad because of him. He wanted him to be happy,But that wasn't going to happen under these circumstances. He just didn't know what to say to make anything better. "I'm sorry." He decided to say.

Russel stormed past him and slammed the door closed behind him,Leaving Carl by himself in his room. He sighed a little before climbing up to his bed and plopping down face first. He turned to face the wall and started to cry silently.

"Well shit." He heard Ian mutter in a thick voice. His eyes widened. He'd completely forgotten that Ian was in the room because he was so quiet. "That was depressing." The red head said.

"Forgot you were here." Carl whispered. He knew Ian didn't hear him. He sighed and went back to crying quietly.

It was officially over.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry guys! The series isn't over,But this is shameless we're talking about! There has to be some angst somewhere!
> 
> I scared the shit out of myself after I wrote this. I write all of these on wattpad and then put them here and I thought I'd deleted this after spending an hour writing it! I'd literally just finished it and I thought I somehow erased it. Thank freaking god I was able to get it back though. I was about to cry and quit writing for good lol!
> 
> This would be a really great ending for the series (Well I mean,Not really,It'd actually be hella depressing,But it'd be a good place to end the series if you know what I mean) But I just can't end it right now. I've got too many ideas! XX


End file.
